


Married Life (Version 2)

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The NSFW versionWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Married Life (Version 2)

\- You were married this morning  
\- You married Triple H  
\- The majority of the afternoon is spent at the reception  
\- Now you are both headed home  
\- You’ll have a honeymoon later  
\- Once the last match of the month is over  
\- You don’t care  
\- He’s yours now  
\- All yours  
\- It doesn’t take long to get home  
\- You both head for the stairs  
\- For the bedroom  
\- You are both eager  
\- He strips you  
\- You strip him  
\- The bed is soon messed up  
\- He stacks the pillows  
\- Pushes you down onto the bed  
\- He moves over you  
\- You kiss  
\- You kiss passionately  
\- It doesn’t take long for him   
\- He’s pretty soon hard  
\- You are wet  
\- You’ve wanted him for years  
\- Now you have him  
\- He teases you  
\- Strokes  
\- Cups  
\- Caresses your breasts  
\- Moves a hand lower  
\- Teases your clit  
\- You gasp at his smirk   
\- He can tell how wet you are  
\- He still works you open  
\- He doesn’t want to hurt you  
\- When he pushes in   
\- He’s firm  
\- The pace he sets is slow  
\- Tender  
\- Loving  
\- He’s not fucking you  
\- He’s making love to you  
\- You kiss him hotly  
\- Moan into his lips   
\- He smirks  
\- Ups his pace  
\- He’ll take his time with you  
\- You don’t mind  
\- You actually love it  
\- He’s passionate  
\- His breath comes in pants when the kiss breaks  
\- You can tell he’s close  
\- So are you  
\- Your climax causes his  
\- He releases into you with a carnal roar  
\- You cry out his name  
\- Several times  
\- The two of you are soon curled up together  
\- Exhausted but happy  
\- He’s yours now  
\- For life


End file.
